


Irresistible (you are)

by bringitong



Series: I want the stars to shine upon us [1]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Birthday, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Peer Pressure, Pining, Secret Crush, how to tag omg, mentioned!daniel, mentioned!dongho, mentioned!jisung, mentioned!minki, teaser fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringitong/pseuds/bringitong
Summary: Seongwoo invites Minhyun to his 24th birthday party. Again.And this time, he doesn't know what to do anymore.





	Irresistible (you are)

**Author's Note:**

> :) my???first???fic???

_Here we go again._

 

"Just this once, Minhyun. For me, please?" Seongwoo clings like a koala on (a literal tree-like) Minhyun as if he's not bothering the English major who's studying for his exam tomorrow. "One favor, and we're back to normal. I can even treat you to Lotte World sometime in winter break." Minhyun tugs Seongwoo's hands off him gently.

 

"Seongwoo, I can even do that to you on Sunday. The fact that I earn more than you do makes me lose trust on you." Minhyun's eyes turned into crescent as he let that failed-attempt-at-making-Seongwoo-laugh slip off of his mouth. "But not tomorrow, okay?"

 

"But-But it's my birthday! It's not a happy birthday without you on it!" The way Seongwoo emphasizes 'you' made Minhyun's ears red, so he tries to conceal it with his sleeves. "You can even invite your hot roommateㅡplease, do invite him thoughㅡ in my party at Minki's."

 

Minhyun sighs as he closes his textbook before looking at Seongwoo. "Hey, Ong. This will be the last time I'm bailing you on anything. It's not like I've never attended any of your birthdays."

 

It's true though. He never missed a single birthday since Middle School not until they graduated highschool, picked off their courses, and majors. He's been constantly bailing Seongwoo for three years now.

 

**_August 2015_ **

 

 _"You left early. You missed the candle blowing."_ Seongwoo was twenty-one years old.

 

Seongwoo returned home, take outs on his hands and a piece of cake Minhyun will most probably just share with their younger neighbors named Guanlin and Seongwoo since he's not into sweet things. But Seongwoo hopes he eats a single bite of Dongho's homemade cake.

 

"I'm sorry, Seongwoo. Promise, it'll be the last." He reassures Seongwoo and motioned him to come closer so that he could hug the birthday celebrant. "Happy birthday."

 

The embrace is long, silent, and just that. Like a baby, he's rocking Seongwoo's body back and forth. "Hey, don't cry, you baby." Minhyun laughs when Seongwoo punched him on the chest, not too strong, but Minhyun gasped just to pretend he's hurt becauee of Seongwoo's assault.

 

Seongwoo's shaking, tears coming out from his eyes more. "Okay. But you'll have to treat me to Lotte World tomorrow?" Seongwoo doesn't choke but he's almost breathless because he's trying not to sob too loud for Minhyun to hear, and Minhyun shakes his head and wiped Seongwoo's tears.

 

"I'm really busy. Daniel's been busy, too. Seongwoo, aren't you a college student-"

 

"But I am!"

 

"Then fucking study for the exam." Minhyun rolls his eye, diverting his gaze from Seongwoo to his textbook.

 

And he frowns through his peripheral view. That fucking frown that makes Minhyun's heart soft in a weird way (he's actually feeling this way everytime Seongwoo 'does' things).

 

"I promise you. No thugs, weeds or anything illegal. We'll be... just drinking?" Seongwoo tilted his head as if he's asking for Minhyun's permission, but Minhyun just rolled his eyes. "Why?" Seongwoo whines.

 

Because Minhyun thought he heard that line before.

 

 _Fuck_. "I don't drink. I can't. There's a unit test in L-Literature tomorrow." _You don't know how to fucking drive while drunk and you'd fucking drive your way home because you're also drunk._

 

**_August 2016_ **

 

_"Hey, I can't make it tonight. Got some editing to do." Minhyun said it as if it's the most normal thing he's ever said in his life._

 

_"You promised, remember?" Seongwoo stopped buttoning his dress shirt. "I even made it into a formal gathering. Just dinner night with college friends, and stuffs. No thugs, weeds or anything illegal. We'll be just... drinking?"_

 

_"Are you- are you crazy? You're a driver for Peter's sake!" Minhyun stands up from his swivel chair, only to see Seongwoo already standing behind him. "What?"_

 

_"Then come with me? Let's go home together, in case I get drunk, at least I have a chaperone with me, right?" Seongwoo wriggles his eyebrows and Minhyun noticed how his heart skipped a beat just because of the single gesture. "Just this once?"_

 

_How do I escape this? Minhyun sat back on his chair, fidgeting obviously by the way he's constantly tapping his foot under the chair._

 

_"But, Seongwoo..."_

 

_"I mean... if you don't like to. You can bail me. Again. I mean, Jisung-hyung will be there so... I think I will be home safely. If that's what you're worried about. I'm not an idiot so I'll ask him to not let me drive."_

 

_"Seongwoo, I'm sor-"_

 

_He didn't even listen to any of Minhyun's petty reasons, turning his back on Minhyun, Seongwoo shuts the door close without even looking back and to be honest, Minhyun never felt so guilty over something. Or Seongwoo's just a special case?_

 

Seongwoo chuckles at Minhyun's stuttering. "Geez, Minhyun. I know you can do it. I'll help you study, remember?"

 

_Makes sense._

 

"You're being weird. Again. But nevermind that. I just need your pressence there!"

 

_Fuck Jaehwan and Minki for being bad influences._

 

"Hey, Hwang. You okay?" Seongwoo waves his hand in front of Minhyun's gaze.

 

**_August 2017_ **

 

This time, he didn't bail him, but still did.

 

_"Hwang Minhyun. You okay?" Jisung taps Minhyun's stiff shoulder. "You've been daydreaming for 5 minutes now. Come on, the party's going to start soon!"_

 

_Minhyun felt anxious. He's really not into clubbing. It just made him uncomfortable because of the fact that he's never socialized around him that much. His circlecof friends aren't that big either._

 

_Seongwoo wanted to try celebrating his birthday in a club for once. And of course, who's Hwang Minhyun to reject and bail him again, right?_

 

_"Drinks for you, Mr. Hwang. The best friend of my life who finally attended one of my birthday parties." Seongwoo held Minhyun's hand so that he could give Minhyun his glass of God knows what that is._

 

_Minhyun isn't into alcohol. He's a lightweight too, so he can't drink. But Seongwoo's worse. "Why are you even drinking?" Minhyun asks earning a scoff from the birthday celebrant. "Why are you laughing?"_

 

_"I just wanted to feel what freedom feels like? I don't know. Why am I even drinking?" Seongwoo sits down beside Minhyun and leans on him. "You know. College is full of stress. I want to have fun, at least three times a week."_

 

_And he felt bad for not being there for the last two years. Seongwoo wants to be happy. And Minhyun wants him to be happy._

 

_Fuck it, let's just do this._

 

_Minhyun stood up, gathering all of his courage from (he doesn't know where) something, and... "Happy birthday to Seongwoo!" Minhyun screams at the top of his lungs, holding the glass of (he still doesn't know what that is) alcohol up in the air. Seongwoo laughs at his idiocy, also standing up to join his best friend._

 

_"Happy birthday to me!"_

 

_And he passes out after three shots, obviously bailing Seongwoo._

 

"Y-Yeah? I'm okay. What was it again?" Minhyun stutters.

 

Seongwoo frowns again. _I swear to God, Seongwoo. I'm kissing you if you don't stop frowning like that. "Don't you like to celebrate?"_

 

"Of course, I do..."

 

"Then why are you making this hard for the both of us?" Seongwoo chuckles. "Come on, please?"

 

And if he hasn't been doing this persuation thing on Minhyun for days, he might've rejected. "Okay, okay. I'll try to go. But I don't promise-"

 

"God, I love you, Minhyun!" He tackles Minhyun in a very tight hug, and leaning back to show his face change from a cheery to a serious one. "Really, thank you. For being here all this time."

 

Minhyun might've learned something. And he's afraid of admitting to this kind of feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, thanks for reading! I know it's bad and sorry for the grammatical errors! I'm not an english person so please bare with me :(. 
> 
> You can interact with me in:  
> twt: @bringit_ong  
> cc: @bringit_ong


End file.
